


Halloween Spirit

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Black Character(s), Gen, Halloween, Parent Rio (Good Girls), Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: It's Halloween and Rio isn't into the trick or treating tradition and childish nature of it all.  But an incident makes him have to dig into his bag of tricks in order to settle a score and save the night from being a waste.
Relationships: Rio (Good Girls)/You
Kudos: 21





	Halloween Spirit

“I think it’s crazy that you had us buy candy to give out, and then send our son out to get candy from people around the block,” Rio complains as he leans against the wall, watching you adjust the headband around your son’s head for his Kakashi costume.

You adjust your cat ears in frustration. “It’s what you do on Halloween, Christopher! You get candy and wear costumes. Where’s yours?”

He looks down at his black button down and matching slacks. “I’m someone you shouldn’t fuck with, obviously.”

“Sh!” you hiss, covering your child’s ears. “Your mouth is too slick around our son, I told you…”

He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a $5. “I got you covered, baby. I pay my dues so I can talk my shit.”

You purse your mouth getting ready to scold him again before he comes up on you to plant a kiss, sliding two fives in your cleavage that is prominent in your catsuit.

“Sorry,” he says, looking down to pet his son’s head. “You just hurry back with that on so I can unwrap my sweet thing, right?”

You roll your eyes, keeping your excitement at bay as he squats down to speak to his son.

“Aight, make sure you get that good candy only. Name brands, and nothing miniature. Fun size and up, but mama supposed to ride you down to the neighborhood that gives you full size so you should me straight.” Your baby boy nods in agreement.

“We’ll be back soon...oh shit! I forgot to put on whiskers. Hang on!” You trot back to get your liner.

“Aye and bring me back $5 for the swear jar, mama!” Rio calls after you as the front doorbell rings. “Damn, here we go. Come on son, help me pass this candy to these beggars.”

Rio hands the treat bowl to his son, opening the door to three children dressed as a Pennywise, Harley Quinn, and Joker.

“Trick or Treat!” they call out in unison.

“Damn, look at that! Got a bunch of clowns at the front door. Ain’t a first time for that to happen.” Rio takes some skittles packets in each bucket.

“Is that your Dad?” The Joker says to Rio’s son, who nods.

“Yeah, he’s my Dad. I told you.”

Rio looks back and forth at this exchange. “Y’all lookin for me for something?”

The kids shake their heads back and forth. “We’ll see you at school man!” The Pennywise one says before they all run off.

Rio closes the door and turns back to his son. “You’re getting more popular at school it seems, huh?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know. They aren’t my friends though.”

“Really? They do act weird, so that’s probably best. Learn from me, you gotta know who you can trust out here before you let them in on your shit, right?”

“I’m keeping the $5!” you call out as you return with freshly drawn on whiskers. “Ready to go, baby?”

Your son cheers excitedly sas you open the door and head out. Before you get to the car, you hear our son yell out for you.

“Mom! Something happened to the car!”

You jog down toward the driveway to see at least two dozen eggs have been launched at the car, yolks still running along the windows and doors, dripping onto the concrete.

Rio walks up to the car, staring at the mess with an unreadable calm.

“Chris! Look at this! Someone ruined the car!”

“Yeah, I see it. It’s not ruined though, but it’s...a mess.” Rio turns to his son. “You know anything about this?”

His son stands quietly, pushing his feet into the dirt. Rio leans down to get eye to eye with his son, keeping his voice at a therapist’s tone.

“Now you told me those kids that came to the door weren’t your friends, right? So why aren’t they?”

“Because…”

“Hm?” Rio asks.

“They pick on me cuz...I don’t talk alot. But I told them you’re tough and I’m going to be like you when I get older. But they don’t believe you’re tough, so…”

“They pick on you, huh?” Rio straightens up, rubbing his chin.

“Chris…” you cautiously address him. “These are kids we’re talking about.”

He gives you a smile that you know isn;t really a smile, but a crack in his control. “I’m not gonna hurt some kids, are you joking? Who do you think I am?”

You know exactly who he is, that's what makes you nervous. You tell your son to go back to the house but Rio stops him. 

“You can go inside, but he’s coming with me.”

“Why? What’re you going to do?”

Rio opens the egg soaked car door for the kid to get in. “We’re trick or treating, just like you wanted. I’m taking him, you just go in and warm up. We’ll be back not too long.”

As Rio gets in the car, you watch him pull off on a mission you hope and pray isn’t going to be in the news later.

“Let me know when you see those kids from earlier.” Rio instructs, cruising slowly around the block.

“Dad, are you going to beat them up?” his son asks.

“Hell no! Damn, you listen to your mom too much. I ain’t gonna hurt nobody, little man. And listen, your Dad doesn’t have to do no rough shit to get his point through someone’s head, you understand?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Don’t tell people about me if you can’t get my story straight. I’m not some loud mouth gangster, I come quiet and carry a big stick, you hear me?”

“There they are!” his son says. Rio whips the car over to the end of the street ahead of the kids’ path.

“Ok little man, come on and follow me.” Rio walks briskly up to the children who are known the wiser.

“What’s up guys?” Rio calls out. The kids see him and stop dead in their tracks. The smiles of excitement and sugar highs fade quickly in his presence, which entertains Rio.

“You all are still out here, that’s crazy! It’s so chilly and the end of this block is dead and dark. You guys about to call it a night?”

They don’t answer, looking at his son instead.

Rio leans in the direction of their gaze. “If I’m talking to you, you ought to answer, ok?”

The kids nod as the Joker pipes up. “We didn't mean to do anything. We just wanted to have fun with him.”

Rio looks from his son to the kids. “Oh y'all wanted an egg party with him? Does that make sense when that’s not his car?”

The kids shake their heads.

“And does that make sense… when none of y’all are his friends in the first place?”

“We are his friends!” the Harley Quinn kid exclaims.

“Baby girl, this isn’t the time to convince me. If y’all were his friends, you’d be trick or treating together, right?”

“He started it, saying you were tough and stuff,” Pennywise says.

Rio takes a deep breath taking two steps in front of the kids, motioning his son to come up to him. 

“I told my son about telling people who I am, and he’s gonna stop that soon. But in case you want to know more about me…” Rio points to the Harley Quinn. “I’ll see your mother when she’s low on Oxy…” The Joker next. “Your dad when his Vicodin tolerance peaks.” And the Pennywise. “....And your brother if he doesn’t pay me for the Xans by Tuesday. He still got that black eye?”

The Pennywise nods.

“Hm. Those take a while to clear up right? So if you all don’t want to see me again, stay off the meds. Or you won’t have the clothes on your back, much less a chance in hell at going to college and earning that inheritance.”

The kids nod, apologizing to Rio and his son.

Rio stands straighter, satisfied. “Also, when you see me, I come to collect. Hold out your bags.”

The kids look at each other hesitantly but do so.

“Pour all your loot into his bag.” Rio points to his son’s colorful Halloween bag flapping empty in the wind. He opens his bag to each kid, candy packaging clatters against each other as they fall in.

“Now your bags are as empty as your lives. Don’t ever fuck with my car again. Get out of here.” Rio shoos them off as the run back from where they came.

Rio walks back to his car with his son, driving him back home as he picks through his new bounty.

“No eating till you get home, son.” Rio looks at him patting his head lovingly as he sees him smile big for the first time all night.

When Rio pulls up to the house, you are waiting by the door in your pajamas. Your son runs past you quickly. 

“Slow down! No candy until you change out your costume and wash your hands! Rio!” 

Rio saunters up to the house, stopping in front of you.

“That was a pretty fast trick or treating. What did you do?”

Rio shrugs. “You got your way, I got mine.” Rio places a hand on your hip and kisses your cheek. “I told you to keep that outfit on for me, didn’t I?”

You scratch your neck, sighing deeply. “I didn’t put it up yet...You owe me $5 though.”

Rio tuts at you. “Why?!”

“I know you cursed at them kids, Chris! You shoulda made them wash the damn car. What kind of business mind you got?”


End file.
